Somebody To Love
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Chris meets a beautiful girl named Cassandra "Cassie" Pearle Kinsley while at mall with Wyatt. They both madly in love with each other. Chris goes home to tell his family only to find out that she's one of Paige's charges. What will happen between them?


**A/N: This story takes place 20 some years after the end of Season 8. The Elders made Leo a whitelighter again.**

Chapter 1

Head Over Heels

A beautiful young 25 year old lady named Cassandra Pearle Kinsley moved to San Francisco with her family. Cassandra decided to go the mall to get some new clothes. Chris is there with his older brother Wyatt.

"Can we go home now?" Christ asked.

"No, we can't because I haven't anything worth buying." Wyatt answered.

Chris sighed deeply. Cassandra walked by Chris. Chris sees her and falls madly in love with her. Chris walked after Cassandra. Cassandra senses someone falling her. Cassandra turned around to find Chris behind her. Cassandra looked at Chris and falls madly in love with him.

"Can I help you?" Cassandra asked.

"I was wondering what your name is." Chris answered.

"You have to tell me yours first." Cassandra said.

"My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell but I prefer to be called Chris." Chris replied.

"I'm Cassandra Pearle Kinsley and I prefer to be called Cassie." Cassandra said.

"How come I've never seen around before?" Chris asked.

"I just moved here with my family a few days ago." Cassandra answered.

Wyatt walked over to Chris and noticed Cassandra. Cassandra looked at Wyatt and than at Chris.

"Who is this guy?" Cassandra asked.

"This is my older brother Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Chris answered.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked.

"My name is Cassandra Pearle Kinsley." Cassandra answered.

"She prefers to be called Cassie." Chris said.

Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm and took him out of earshot.

"Do you like her?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I don't like but I do love her." Chris answered.

"You know that you have to be careful about who you fall in love with because she could an enemy." Wyatt said.

"She's not an enemy." Chris replied.

"You don't know for sure." Wyatt said.

Chris sighed than walked over to Cassandra.

"I want to be able to see you again." Chris replied.

Wyatt shook his head and rolled his eyes. Cassandra wrote down her cellphone for Chris. Wyatt and Chris walked home. Chris walked inside and let out a long sigh. Piper walked into the front entry way and noticed the smile on her son's face.

"What's got you so happy?" Piper asked.

"I met the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my life today at the mall." Chris answered.

"What's her name?" Piper asked.

"Her name is Cassandra Pearle Kinsley but she prefers to be called Cassie." Chris answered.

Wyatt sighed.

"I don't if it's such a good idea for him to be in love with her because she could be an enemy." Wyatt said.

Leo walked into the entry and wrapped his arms around Piper.

"She's not an enemy trust me because she's a witch." Leo replied.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Yes I am because she's one of Paige's charges." Leo answered.

Paige walked into the room.

"Who's one of my charges?" Paige asked.

"Cassie Kinsley." Leo answered.

"Oh yeah she is." Paige said.

Chris smiled.

"I told you she wasn't the enemy." Chris replied.

Wyatt sighed.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Wyatt said.

"What are you two talking about?" Paige asked.

"I met Cassie while I was at the mall with Wyatt today." Chris answered.

Paige smiled.

"She's really pretty isn't she?" Paige asked.

"Yeah she is and I'm madly in love with her." Chris answered.

Paige smiled again.

"That's great Chris but her father is very strict when it comes to letting her date." Paige said.

~Meanwhile at Cassandra's house~

Cassandra is up her bedroom thinking about Chris. Cassandra's mother Kyriah walked by the door and noticed Cassandra. Kyriah walked into Cassandra's room.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyriah asked.

"I'm thinking about the guy that I met at the mall today." Cassandra answered.

"What about him?" Kyriah asked.

"He's so totally gorgeous." Cassandra answered.

"What's his name?" Kyriah asked.

"His name is Christopher Perry Halliwell but he prefers to be called Chris." Cassandra answered.

"Halliwell?" Kyriah asked.

"Yes that's his last name." Cassandra answered.

"He's the son of one of the Charmed Ones." Kyriah said.

"Yeah I know that." Cassandra replied.

Marvin walked into the room.

"Know what?" Marvin asked.

"That guy our daughter met today is the son of the Charmed Ones." Kyriah answered.

"That's cool." Marvin said.

"He's an older brother named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Cassandra said.

"That's also cool." Marvin replied.

All of a sudden Paige orbed in.

"Hi Paige." Cassandra said.

Paige smiled.

"Hello Cassie." Paige replied.

Leo orbed in.

"Who are you?" Marvin asked.

"I'm Paige's brother-in-law Leo Wyatt." Leo answered.

Cassandra smiled a little. Leo looked at Cassandra.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"I haven't seen Cassie since she was a baby and I wanted to see how much she's grown up." Leo answered.

"Did your son send you?" Paige asked.

"No, he didn't." Leo answered.

"I don't believe you." Paige said.

"Well it's the truth." Leo yelled.

Leo orbed out.

"I'm going to get earful from Piper later for making her husband mad." Paige said.

Cassandra sighed.

"Do you miss him sweetie?" Kyriah asked.

"Yes mom I do." Cassandra answered.

"Do you mean Chris?" Paige asked.

"Yeah I do." Cassandra answered.

Kyriah looked at Paige.

"How do you know Chris?" Paige asked.

Paige smiled.

"He's my nephew." Paige answered.

"You're a Charmed One?" Cassandra asked.

Paige nodded her head.

"Yes I am and my older sister Piper is Chris's mother." Paige answered.

"I really want to see Chris again." Cassandra said.

Paige smiled.

"You can back to the manor with me if that's okay with your parents." Paige replied.

Cassandra looked at her parents.

"Can I go with Paige please?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know Cassie." Marvin answered.

"Oh please dad I really want to see Chris again." Cassandra said.

"It's getting really late Cassie so maybe you can go tomorrow instead." Marvin said.

Paige sighed.

"I'll tell Chris said hi." Paige replied.

"Ok than." Cassandra said.

Paige orbed out. Cassandra gives her father an angry look than goes up to her room and slams the door hard.

"Should I talk to her?" Marvin asked.

"No, honey I think you should just let her be for now." Kyriah answered.

~Meanwhile at the manor~

Chris is sitting in the living room when Paige orbed in.

"Where did you go Aunt Paige?" Chris asked.

"I want to see Cassie." Paige answered.

"How is she doing?" Chris asked.

"She's doing just fine." Paige answered.

"That's good to know. Chris said.

"Do you miss her?" Paige asked.

"Yes I do Aunt Paige." Chris answered.

"She wanted to come with me but her father won't let her because it was getting too late." Paige said.

"That's understandable and I'll call her sometime tomorrow." Chris replied.

Paige smiled.

"What powers does she have?" Chris asked.

"I can't discuss to tell you so you'll have to ask her yourself." Paige answered.

"Ok I'll do that when I see you again." Chris said.

Paige smiled again. A few hours later Cassandra is dreaming about Chris and being his girlfriend. Chris is dreaming of Cassandra and seeing her again.


End file.
